Non-invasive treatment processes are taking over more and more new fields of application in medicine. With reference to the invention proposed here, apparatuses and methods for therapeutic treatment by means of external magnetic fields should be mentioned in particular. Although, in the past, the precise method of operation of such therapies has not been understood in detail, their therapeutic successes have been scientifically proven and are generally recognized. Investigations relating to the results of known magnetic field therapies can be found, for example, in “Orthopädische Praxis” [Orthopedic Practice] 8/2000, Year 36, pages 510 to 515 and in Fritz Lechner, “Elektrostimulation und Magnetfeldtherapie. Anwendung, Ergebnisse and Qualitätssicherung” [Electrical stimulation and magnetic field therapy. Application, results and quality assurance] 1989.
In particular, it has been found during investigations such as these that magnetic field therapies for the patients in some cases produce considerable improvements in the symptoms without any significant verifiable negative side effects. A further major advantage of magnetic field therapies is that they may possibly make it possible to completely avoid an operation, which is associated with considerable pain, risks and costs for the patient.
For example, DE 40 26 173 discloses an apparatus which produces pulsed and modulated magnetic fields in order to treat patients. In this case, body tissue is subjected to a magnetic field which is produced by superimposition of a constant magnetic field and an alternating magnetic field.
The pulsating fields used there require a large amount of energy and are inert, however, since the coil inductance slows down the field change.
The therapeutic effect of this magnetic field therapy comprises inter alia the amelioration of osteoporosis and the consequences of a stroke. In this case, it appears to be probable that the magnetic fields produced promote transport and/or metabolic processes, which lead to a positive therapeutic effect. Until now, it has been assumed that the positive therapeutic effect is caused by an energy exchange between fields and components of cells (protons, ions, etc.). In this case, the energy transfer was explained by the excitation and the absorption of ion cyclotron resonances (ICR) in a biological body, and corresponding ICR conditions were therefore looked for. The known apparatuses are consistently based on the production of ICR conditions.
However, this cause explanation and thus the correspondingly designed apparatuses as well in some circumstances appear to be questionable, since cyclotron resonances in general occur only on free particles, for example in a vacuum or in the case of electrons in the conduction band of a semiconductor. Furthermore, it is also possible to show by simple calculation that a cyclotron movement would take place on a circular path whose radius is in its own right greater than the average diameter of the cross section of a human body. This means that an explanation relating to cyclotron resonance may be questionable for the energy transfer, in particular for solid tissue.
It is also possible that the effect may be based on piezoelectric processes in the body. This explanation approach assumes that an electrical field exists around every body joint and that, in the healthy state, every movement causes a piezo-voltage, since the cartilage has piezoelectric characteristics. In the debilitated state, these piezo-voltages could be simulated by induced voltages. In this context, see also Christian Thuile, “Das groβe Buch der Magnetfeldtherapie” [The textbook of magnetic field therapy], Linz 1997.
A further apparatus for treatment of a biological body with magnetic fields, which produces magnetic resonances within the body to be treated is known from Laid-Open Specification WO 99/66986. The apparatus described there is, however, essentially aimed at carrying out deliberately reproducible treatment with magnetic fields in all biological materials, irrespective of whether ionic parts are present. With the cited apparatus, the positive therapeutic effects are achieved by the production of magnetic resonances and magnetic resonance sequences. However, in this case, nuclear magnetic resonance is also used in particular for energy transfer.
Nuclear magnetic resonance methods (so-called NMR methods) have already been known for a long time from other fields of technology. They are used in particular for medical diagnosis and in general for high-precision magnetic-field measurement. With regard to the latter application, the “Virginia Scientific FW101 Flowing Water NMR Teslameter” may be cited by way of example. A description of this appliance can be found at: www.gmw.com/magnetic_measurements/VSI/FW101.html
It should also be noted that the known apparatuses for therapeutic medicine generally have large coil systems which are used to generate and modify the magnetic fields. These coil systems have a high inductance, however, which leads to long switching time constants and to high energy consumption. Long switching times disadvantageously lead, however, to low efficiency in terms of dynamic processes in the body.
Furthermore, the coil systems are typically designed in such a manner that they have openings into which body parts for example arms or legs, can be introduced. In consequence, the known apparatuses are relatively inelegant and have disadvantages in terms of their storage and transport capabilities. Apart from this, in some cases, they are uncomfortable for the patient. Furthermore, the power consumption of most known apparatuses is very high, since strong magnetic fields are produced by means of the coil systems.
Furthermore, orthogonal fields are produced by these known apparatuses with orthogonal coils, that is to say a horizontal cylindrical coil produces a horizontal magnetic field, and a vertical saddle coil produces the vertical field. However, this means that the apparatus may be more than proportionally large, and can be installed only in large medical centers.
Furthermore, there remain a series of open questions relating to the physical/physiological operation of the apparatuses and to the processes which they initiate in the body. Without detailed knowledge of the method of operation, however, it has been difficult in the past to determine an optimized design and the optimum parameters for its operation.
Recently, apparatuses for therapeutic nuclear magnetic resonance processes have also been used in this field. One such apparatus is known, for example, from WO 02/096514, whose entire contents are hereby included by reference, in particular with respect to the physical principles and medical active mechanisms relating to the subject matter of this disclosure.
Particularly with the last-mentioned apparatus, it has already been possible to overcome some of the disadvantages referred to above, and to achieve considerable treatment success. Nevertheless, it has been found that the apparatus can be improved further, for example in terms of its size.
Furthermore, the apparatus is not equally well suited to the treatment of all debilitations.
In addition, the apparatus can be even better matched to the anatomic characteristics.